Shall We Dance?
by jigglyskitt
Summary: Christie takes Eddy for a wild ride at a nightclub. Read and Reveiw! One-shot. Rated for safety measurements.


A/N: Hey everyone! First fic here. It's Eddy X Christie, obviously. So yeah. Go ahead and read. XD.

**Shall We Dance?**

"Get me a margarita." Eddy ordered as he sat at the bar of a nightclub. He and Christie had decided to have a night out on the town in Brazil. Christie sat patiently at the bar with him as the waiter handed him his glass.

Eddy noticed Christie's silence. "Having a good time?" Eddy asked. Christie jotted back to reality.

"Oh... yeah. I'm doing good. I wonder why no one is dancing?" she glanced towards the empty dancefloor.

"Because everyone's too shy?" Eddy guessed. He chuckled.

"I wonder why people are like that? Why are people always so embarassed? I mean, can't they just live a little?" Christie ranted.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Eddy replied. A smile grew across his face.

Suddenly an idea popped into Christie's head. She had always had a small sort of crush on Eddy. She looked up at him, as he was much taller than her, and asked, "Hey, why don't we dance? Come on, let's give these losers a show." she smiled.

Eddy took a sip from his drink and looked at her. He swallowed before replying, "okay."

They stepped out onto the dance floor. Christie signalled a thumbs up to the Deejay. In a matter of seconds, music filled the room. The two of them stepped into the rhythym as the room darkened. A spotlight circled in on the two of them. All eyes were on them.

The two of them danced for a bit, pulling off some flashy dance moves. A crowed formed around them, and a roar of cheering came up from the audience. Christie noticed a slight lack of enthusiasum from Eddy.

"Come on, Eddy. Where's your rhythm?" she taunted. She turned her back to him and backed herself up against his body, moving her body gracefully as she did so. She looked up and smiled at Eddy.

"That a challenge?" Eddy asked, slightly hoping for a yes. "Cause you know I can take you. I taught you how to dance." Eddy said, awaiting his answer.

"It's only a challenge if you want it to be." Christie replied. Immidiately the music sped up. The cheering crowd grew louder.

"Bring it on." Eddy challenged. He swung his legs low and started circling them around. He then sprung up into a backflip, landing with his back towards Christie. Christie then grabbed him from behind, and jumped onto his shoulders. She performed a small handstand on them, and then flopped over in front of him. She turned to face him, and immidiately shot him a low kick towards the shin.

Eddy jumped out of the way, surprised. "Hey, are we dancing or fighting?" he asked her.

"Aren't those the same thing?" Christie asked in a rather seductive manner. Eddy laughed. He then spun around and kicked out behind him, following it up with a backhandspring towards Christie. She easily dodged his half-dance, half-attack.

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked mockingly. She then propped herself up with her hands into a handstand position. She grabbed his neck with her feet, and, to his surprise, jumped up onto him and knocked him over. She laughed as he fell to the floor.

"So, playing dirty, are you?" Eddy smiled and spun himself around, swirling himself into a headspin. He continually spun on his head while Christie did nothing but watch.

Christie then matched him with a headspin of her own. The two of them danced for the rest of the night.

Then came closing time. Christie and Eddy headed out the door, but were startled by a voice. It was the bartender.

"You two were pretty impressive." he said. Christie smiled. "Are you a couple?" he asked.

"No." Eddy replied.

"Yes." Christie contradicted, earning her a weird look from Eddy.

"Wha-" before Eddy could speak, he was met with a soft kiss on the lips. Christie forced herself against him, kissing him deeper and deeper. She abruptdly ended the kiss by shoving him over. She then walked out of the club, leaving a confused Eddy.

"What the-" Eddy began to speak but couldn't. He was shocked. A smile soon spread across his face.

"Well... okay then."

THE END

Okay, was it good? Was it good was it good was it good? Kay I'll shut up now. Please review!


End file.
